My life, your lives, our lives
by tizia-san
Summary: Cuatro vidas desechas. Cuatro personas que repasan sus sentimientos con respecto a sus vidas. ¡¡SPOILERS DEL 5º LIBRO! --CAPÍTULO 1:PRONGS -- CAPÍTULO2:PADFOOT--
1. Prongs

Miro mi corta vida. La más corta. Quizás demasiado. Pero no me quejo, a fin de cuentas, ha sido la más alegre de las cuatro.

Nací en una rica familia de magos, una antigua familia de magos. Pero, yo creo que para mi suerte, no eran como las típicas familias de magos. En la nuestra nunca nos han atraído las artes oscuras. ¿Para qué? Quiero a mis padres. Y quiero a Lily Evans, pero eso es más adelante.

Entré, como todos los niños magos, en la escuela Hogwarts a los once años. Ya en el andén me encontré con uno de ellos. Un chico de una de esas familias. Alto y de pelo tan negro como el mío, con los ojos azules. Sirius Black.

Sirius era un chico extraño. No podía sacarse de encima ese alo de orgullo y superioridad que iba implícito al apellido Black. Aún así tuvo que cambiar cuando el sombrero dijo Gryffindor.

Pero vuelvo al andén. Asqueado del ambiente elitista que me rodeaba entré en el tren. Busqué un sitio para sentarme. Un  chico bajito y de mirada tímida iba delante de mí por el pasillo. Asomó la cabeza a un compartimiento y entró. Yo le seguí y allí encontré a los otros dos chicos con los que compartiría parte de mi vida. Además del primero, Peter Pettigrew, estaba otro chico Remus Lupin. 

Siempre pensé que Remus era un nombre de viejo, pero le venía muy bien a él. Tranquilo, sosegado y silencioso. Callado y tímido. Sólo decía la palabra justa. Aunque a veces le daban extraños tembleques.

Peter, además de tímido como un ratón, era muy miedoso. Y saltaba a la mínima.

Cuando compartimos el mismo dormitorio con Black, nos sorprendió a los tres. Al principio sobre todo a Remus, entonces no sabía aún por qué.

Pero Sirius era un buen chico, listo como ninguno. Y muy sagaz. Junto a él, éramos los de mejor notas del curso. Y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

En buenas calificaciones seguían Remus y Snivellus.

En realidad se llama Severus Snape. Y él era algo así como mi antagonista. Nunca me calló bien. Aunque en realidad mi odio hacia él, no dejaba de ser medio-fachada. En el fondo había algo de lástima que siempre disimulé muy bien. Yo era sólo un chico idiota y _cool, así que tenía que seguir manteniéndome en lo más alto. Y tratar a Snivellus como la mierda ayudaba bastante._

Fue a mitad de primer año cuando nos enteramos de lo de Remus. La verdad es que deberíamos de haberlo imaginado antes. Un hombre lobo. Pero no importó.

El lloró durante horas cuando nos enteramos, incluso quiso irse del colegio. Pero Sirius y yo le atamos a una silla toda una tarde y enseguida se le pasó. Puede que con Snivellus fuésemos de lo más inmaduros, pero con Remus no, el chico bueno que incluso fue Prefecto. Todos le queríamos.

Gracias a él los otros tres desarrollamos nuestros poderes como nunca lo haríamos hecho. Nos hicimos Animagus, sólo por él. Bueno, por él y por diversión.

Éramos el terror de Hogwarts, nosotros, The Marauders. Y yo me convertí en Prongs.

Mi lástima hacia Snivellus sólo apareció una vez. Cuando Sirius estuvo hasta las narices de él y le engañó para que siguiese a Remus un día de luna llena. Tuve que arañarle para que no se acercase a un hombre lobo…

Mi vida fue corta, pero feliz como ninguna. Los años de colegio pasaron rápidos y divertidos con mis tres mejores amigos. No sospechábamos lo que nos esperaba tras los protectores muros del colegio.

Sirius incluso dejó a su detestable familia y se vino a vivir conmigo y mis padres. Era un hermano para mí. Como nadie fue nunca. Incluso fue el padrino de mi boda y de mi hijo.

Casarme con Lily fue la culminación de la felicidad, y el nacimiento de nuestro hijo Harry fue el momento en que tocamos techo. A partir de entonces, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Lord Voldemort. Cuando su nombre comenzó a conocerse, la gente aún no le temía. Pero eso no evitaba que los temblores tras su nombre fuesen aumentando. Y también la angustia de mi familia.

Primero fue mi padre y luego mi madre. Los Potter, la gran familia Potter. Iba tras nosotros, lo sabíamos. Teníamos miedo, pero nuestra mano estaba firme sobre nuestras varitas.

Luego vino lo que nunca creería posible. La traición de uno de mis mejores amigos. Peter no estaba de nuestro lado.

–¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! ¡Yo trataré de pararle… [[Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off–]]

Encontrarme con él. Frente a frente. Mi mandíbula tembló de miedo, pero mi mano agarraba fuertemente la varita, como si fuese lo único que me mantuviese con vida.

Se rió, su fuerte y profunda carcajada fue lo último que oí.

Mi vida fue corta y acabó dramática. Puede que sea triste, pero algo bueno nació aquel día. Nuestro hijo Harry sobrevivió. Sigue adelante.

A veces me recuerda a mí, otras veces a su madre. Se parece menos a mí de lo que la gente cree. Tiene ese cariño y esa bondad que tenía Lily, y que yo no tenía.

Hay cosas de las que me siento culpable en mi vida. A veces me gustaría poder haber vivido más sólo para poder arreglarlas. Para decirle a Snivellus que me alegra ver como cuida de mi hijo. Que  a pesar de que él también intenta esconderlo es una buena persona.

Pero otras veces no me quejo, tampoco estuvo tan mal.

Sí, que vida triste la de the Marauders. Mi vida a sido corta, pero la mejor de las cuatro. 

Paradójico ¿no?

------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí un fic cortito. The Marauders repasan su vida… primero James ;)

Para el siguiente le tocará el turno a Remus ¿o a Sirius? Estoy en la duda. Lo que tengo claro es que a Peter lo dejo para el final ;)

¡¡¡DEJAD REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	2. Padfoot

¿Sabíais que la traducción literal de Padfoot es algo así como 'pie silencioso' o 'pie mullido' bueno, o 'pata silenciosa' o 'pata mullida'?

¿De dónde se sacaron el "Canuto" en la traducción al español?

Hay cosas que nunca entenderemos….

------------------------------------------------------

Yo soy Sirius, Sirius Black. Y no me lo puedo creer ¡estoy muerto! Siempre pensé que estas cosas sólo les sucedía a los demás. Lo veía como algo lejano, que se me acercó a la muerte de mi mejor amigo, pero a fin de cuentas, como algo que le pasa a otros. Y así, de buenas a primeras, un día te levantas y por la noche ya no existes. Porque aún encima no dejé ni el cuerpo.

No dejé nada, ni hijos, ni novias (bueno sí, unas cuantas, pero eso fue como dieciséis años antes de morir que tuve la última, dios que patético, no soy yo) Excepto quizás mi otro mejor amigo, una venganza y un sobrino. Bueno, no es mi sobrino (pero como si lo fuese, por vía legal, lo es) pero es mi ahijado.

Bella como pudiste hacerme esto, y pensar lo que te quería cuando éramos críos…

Pero creo que me estoy liando. Empezaré un poco cronológicamente.

Pertenecí a la familia Black, a la "noble y muy antigua casa de los Black" [[The noble and most ancient house of Black]] Y digo pertenecí no porque haya muerto, sino porque mi nombre ya ni aparece en el árbol genealógico. Cosas de la vida.

La familia Black tiene el honor de ser de las de mayor pureza de sangre. Somos magos cien por cien (o eso dicen) Me lo inculcaron desde que nací. Que hiciese honor a mi apellido, y me sintiese orgulloso de él. Orgulloso no voy a negar que lo soy, pero no creo que sea por mi apellido…

De niño vivía totalmente inconsciente del antisemitismo que me rodeaba. Jugaba con mi hermanito pequeño y mis primas. Era feliz y creía que el mundo era perfecto. Cuando eres tan inocente, todo te parece correcto y que todo el mundo es dichoso como tú. Pensaba que eso de despreciar a los 'sangre sucia' y a los 'muggles' no era algo malo. Lo veía normal. No pensaba "les estoy haciendo daño". Ni me lo planteaba.

Mi prima mayor, Andrómeda, me miraba jugar con cara de melancolía. Ella casi había terminado la escuela, yo en cambio aún no había entrado. Sabía que la familia tenía malos sentimientos hacia ella, pero no mucho más, sólo notaba energía negativa de las palabras a su paso, pero no el significado real.

La mediana, Nacissa, era un mundo a parte. Nadie sabía nunca lo que estaba pensando, y hacía par con mi hermano Regulus. Los niños buenos. Siempre limpios, siempre correctos, haciendo felices a sus papás.

Por otro lado estaba Bella. Teníamos la misma edad, y en aquella época, era mi segunda mitad. Éramos unos trastes de cuidado. No podían dejar una varita cerca de nuestras manos, o nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Listos, poderosos y traviesos, muy traviesos.

Yo quería mucho a Bella, era mi prima. Jugábamos y nos divertíamos haciéndolo pasar mal a los elfos domésticos o soltando bombas fétidas a la hora del té. Pero esa época, aunque la recuerdo alegre, me doy cuenta que fue una edad de ceguera.

Y entonces llegó un gran cambio. Cumplí los once años y entré en Hogwarts. "Tienes que estar en Slytherin" había dicho mi madre "sé un buen primogénito y no avergüences a la familia". No supe muy bien como, pero acabé en Gryffindor. Mi cara de sorpresa debió ser monumental, y más fue la de Bella, que me esperaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

Decepción es decir poco. La primera noche fue la peor. Mi mente sólo pensaba. "Un chiquitajo gordo y otro chiquitajo tonto con harapos, los dos intentándose esconder detrás de un chiquitajo aún más chiquitajo y enclenque que me mira con mala cara. ¿Dónde diablos me había metido?" Para ser una primera impresión, la verdad es que me pasé.

A la mañana siguiente salí corriendo en busca de mis primas. Para mi sorpresa ya no era bien recibido. ¡¡No era mi culpa!! Pero eso no importaba, era un ser non grato. Quizás pude ver un ligero matiz de lástima en los ojos de Bella, pero fue la última vez que me miró así. A partir de entonces nació la aprensión entre los dos. Habíamos hecho promesas de seguir montándola en la escuela, de seguir inseparables. Nos sentíamos traicionados mutuamente.

A la fuerza tuve que llevarme bien con mis compañeros. Al principio fue difícil, mis desplantes de niño bien eran inevitables, pero James (el chiquitajo enclenque) se encargaba de darme una patada o un puñetazo cada vez que despreciaba a los demás. Él también era de una familia de magos sangre limpia. Pero muy diferente a la mía, y no tan puritana. Se preocupó por cambiarme, y en algunas cosas lo consiguió. Aunque yo le contagié mis travesuras, y quizás algo de mi orgullo.

Los otros dos chicos, Remus y Peter, tardaron un poco más en dejar de esconderse detrás de James en mi presencia. El primero era un chico sencillo y muy nervioso, siempre con una sonrisa tímida de complacencia. Estudiaba mucho más que nosotros, era más paciente y buen chico (llegó a prefecto) Peter más que tímido, yo diría que era cortado y miedoso. Siempre tenía miedo de decir la palabra equivocada o de hacer lo que no debiera. Un poco covardica hacia los profesores… y le costaba saltarse las normas. Creo que Dumbledore le intimidaba demasiado, pero a veces le intimidaba yo, así que acababa por seguirnos en los trastes.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad lo sufrí de veras. Fui a casa, esperándomela como siempre, pero no era así. En el mejor de los casos me eludían o me ignoraban. Apenas tuve un par de regalos, no gran cosa. Mi madre no paraba de decir que era un traidor de sangre [[blood traitor]] y gritarme con su voz aguda. Reconocí en ese trato a Andrómeda. Ella fue la única que me siguió tratando como siempre, incluso mejor. Ahora era ella mi prima favorita.

Con los años me acostumbré a ese trato. Por suerte resulté ser muy fuerte físicamente, y también mentalmente. No me podían tachar de tonto, porque sinceramente, sacaba las mejores notas del curso (superado quizás algunas veces por James) Mi vida se basaba en la vida en el colegio, no en ellos. 

La segunda cosa que me cambió para siempre fue descubrir el secreto de Remus. Puede que Peter fuese un chico un poco cobarde, pero la reserva de Remus venía de otra parte. Y aunque él lo veía como algo malo, James y yo nos las arreglamos para aprovecharlo.

Animagos. En tercer año lo logramos. Yo era un perro negro, un enorme perro negro.

Pero como toda vida plácida, la mía en el colegio tenía una pequeña verruga. Snivellius. No puedo evitarlo. Sé que yo sacaba mejores notas que él, pero siempre tenía esa mirada de "yo sé muchas más cosas que tú no sabes, soy mucho mejor que tú" Ya tenía que soportar eso en mi familia, como para aún encima tragárselo a él.

Era un pesado. Se pasaba el día acosando al pobre de Remus. "¿qué has hecho la otra noche, Lupin?" o "Descubriré tu secreto para que te echen" Con su voz de serpiente en aceite. Quería saber cosas que no le incumbían, metiendo su enorme nariz donde no le cabía. ¿Quién se creía para tratarlo de ese modo? (he de decir que en aquella época pensaba que sólo nosotros teníamos el derecho de darle un golpe o de asustarlo, pero en broma, nunca haría daño a Remus)

Para rematarlo, se la tenía jurada a James. Si a mí me había cambiado, porque quería. A Snivellius no quería cambiarlo. No se lo merecía. Yo había sido así por inocencia, pero él era así al porque quería. Le encantaba ver temblar a Remus, o como se le caían los libros cuando estaban ellos dos solos en la biblioteca. Cuando nosotros no estábamos para defenderle.

Vale, de acuerdo. Hoy en día admito que me pasé. Un poco. No debí enviarle hacia Remus una noche de luna llena. Pero aquel día había estado espiándoles en la biblioteca. Vi aquello, como le trataba, y mi mal humor y mi inventiva de pequeño criminal hicieron el resto. Por suerte, James seguía manteniendo parte de su sentido del honor, y se las apañó para evitar un desastre. Pero, guardadme el secreto, de cara hacia fuera yo sigo completamente seguro de lo que hice. ¿Para que lamentar un delito que salió mal?

Por lo demás en el colegio no me puedo quejar. Era un chico muy popular, y las chicas lanzaban suspiros a mis pasos. (¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo?) Con un gesto de mi mano o un guiño se quedaban medio alucinadas. Era halagador. Aunque quizás era un poco, bueno, bastante chulito.

En el verano antes de séptimo no pude más y me largué de casa. Los padres de James me aceptaron como hijo adoptivo. Fue increíble, éramos hermanos.

Después de la escuela viví tranquilo. En aquel entonces pensé que James se amargó la juventud  casándose tan pronto. Pero me hizo su padrino, así que no me quejé. Además, él siempre había andado detrás de Lily. Nació Harry, mi ahijado. Que cosa más… bueno… no puedo negar que a los quince años Harry es un chico atractivo y todo lo demás. Pero es que recién nacido era una bolita arrugada… que me agarró del dedo y no lo soltó hasta varias horas después. Que dolor de brazos. James y Lily se pasaron semanas riéndose. Que majos…

Si digo que pensé que James se amargó la juventud, es en pasado imperfecto. Ahora ya no. Disfrutó de ella el tiempo que la tuvo. Más corta que yo, y hizo más cosas… cuando lo veo en perspectiva me siento un poco celoso.

Un espía nos informó del peligro. Él les quería, muertos. Encantamiento Fidelio. Me dí cuenta de que yo no podía hacerlo. Yo sería la primera persona a la que buscaría. Pensé en Remus, pero dudé. Peter siempre había sido fiel a nosotros, le habíamos tratado bien, le habíamos defendido de niño… y nadie sospecharía de él. Por supuesto, nosotros tampoco.

Humo, cascotes, olor a muerte. Era una escena desoladora. De repente el mundo se me vino encima. ¡Todos pensaban que era yo el que guardaba el secreto! Yo… y no les sería difícil sospechar de un Black. Oí un lloriqueo, Hagrid tenía entre sus enormes manos a Harry. La bolita aún estaba vivo, era increíble. Me derrumbé frente a él. Nunca había llorado en toda la vida que recuerdo. Era… no tenía palabras. Conmocionado le pedí a Harry. Me dijo que Dumbledore le había pedido que se lo llevase. Tenía razón, yo tenía que huir, irme lejos, lo más lejos posible. Pero no sin vengar a mis amigos.

No tardé en encontrarle. Maldito hombre-rata, maldito el día en que me compadecí de ti. Yo estaba tan furibundo que no me di cuenta de lo que él hacía. Se las arregló para que creyesen que le había matado… y a un buen montón de muggles de regalo.

Veite años y encerrado en Azkaban. No pensaba "es injusto" o "es triste". Estaba tan obsesionado con su traición. Sólo pensaba en vengar a un niño que me había aceptado, a un hombre que era mi mejor amigo, casi… no, a mi hermano. Venganza, venganza, venganza. Era la palabra que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. No ve volví loco, no al menos del modo que lo hacen los dementores. Y entonces le vi. En el hombro de aquel chico, tan tranquilo. Una rata hogareña, viviendo la vida que me robó.

VENGANZA resonó en mi cerebro.

Me las arreglé para escapar. Y aunque no logré lo que tanto deseaba, recuperé la confianza de las únicas personas que me quedaban Remus y Harry. Mi ahijado creía en mí, era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía. Mis ganas de matar a Peter aumentaron, pero la responsabilidad me tocó por primera vez en mi vida. Y vi el mundo desde un plano diferente.

El deber llegó demasiado de golpe, y no pude afrontarlo correctamente. Hay que ser realistas. Durante doce años estuve incomunicado. No pude madurar, y por lo tanto no pude resistirme. 

Bella, mi adorada Bella. Mi compañera de juegos de la infancia. 

Ella estaba allí. Pensaba hacerle daño a Harry. El resentimiento que guardaba desde los once años más mi ansiada venganza se mezclaron, contra ella. No es cuchaba nada. Pensé que podría, yo también había sido un Black, y había aprendido muchos encantamientos de artes oscuras de mi familia. Había sido el mejor estudiante de la escuela…

Pero no fue suficiente. En su suspiro, me esfumé. A través del velo.

Es tan simple y a la vez tan complicado. De repente lloran por ti. Les dejé solos a los dos. Puedo escuchar aún el eco de sus gritos.

–¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS!

–No puedes hacer nada Harry. [[There's nothing you can do, Harry]]

–Tráelo, sálvalo, solamente se ha ido a través. [[Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!]]

–… es demasiado tarde, Harry. [[–it's too late, Harry]]

–Aún podemos alcanzarle… [[We can still reach him–]]

–No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry … nada … se a ido. [[There's nothing you can do, Harry … nothing … he's gone.]]

Muerto, así de simple, y así de rápido. Sin dolor, sin razón, sin tiempo a darme cuenta. Sin tiempo para despedirme. Era algo difícil de aceptar.

–¡No se ha ido! … ¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS! [[He hasn't gone … SIRUS! SIRIUS!]]

–No volverá, Harry. Él no puede volver, porque está mu… [[He can't  come back, Harry. He can't come back, because he's d–]]

–¡ÉL… NO… ESTÁ… MUERTO! [[HE – IS –NOT –DEAD!]]

Se revolvía con tanta fuerza entre los brazos de Remus…

Supongo que es algo triste. Pero claro, yo ahora veo todas las cosas juntas. Una perspectiva total de mi vida, y no sólo influenciada por mis recientes sentimientos. Para mí, mi vida no fue tan mala. Fue divertida en parte. Incluso en mi infancia. Nadie me puede sacar eso.

Lamento que Harry se sienta así. Si yo no me hubiese escapado de la prisión, nada de esto habría pasado. Puede que Voldemort volviese (seguramente por medio de Barthy Crouch Junior) pero lo habría hecho más tarde. Y Harry me habría conocido liberado.

En fin, que en el fondo es culpa mía… no puedo evitarlo, me estoy riendo. Me siento como cuando iba al colegio y los profesores son reprendían a James y a mí. Nos reíamos por lo bajini, había terminado mal, pero había sido divertido. No dejaba de ser paralelo.

La única diferencia es que no voy a poder repetirlo.

Dejad de lamentaros por mí ¿de acuerdo? Si no me enfadaré. Y no os gustaría ver a un Back enfadado… 

---------------------------------------------

Se supone que termina con un guiño, pero no suelo poner emoticonos en los fics.

Bien, quizás es bastante más largo. Pero de James no se sabe gran cosa… así que… 

Esta visión de Sirius es muy mía ;) y nació tras leer el quinto libro y ver como se enfrentaban esos dos… vi como… una razón oculta, y se me ocurrió que podría ser eso :D

En general este fic es algo muy personal, que quería hacer. Espero que os esté gustando.

¡¡Respondo reviews!!

Ayesha: ¡gracias! A mí también me encanta Remus. No voy a decir lo que pienso de él, no quiero que muera como Sirius… (estoy gafada…)

Sakura Shidou: tierno, me gustan las cosas tiernas… los ositos de peluche (supongo que todavía no he pasado esa fase jajaja) me alegra que te guste

sherezade1: no te preocupes, no es odio es mi fic principal… ;) estoy acabando el capítulo 16, Sí, por eso, por la complejidad de Peter y Snape, creo que no haré este fic sólo de los merodeadores… ya veré ;)

Isa: gracias *^^* tengo que ver que tal. Pero creo que sí, que haré por lo menos también de Snape. Me gusta mucho esa  forma extraña que tiene de ser.

Pekenyita: aki tienes :) sigo con Remsie

¡¡¡el próximo capítulo Moony!!! Ya lo tengo empezado :)

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


End file.
